vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118280-rollback-please
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What problem? | |} ---- logic? | |} ---- There was not, but there is an exploit that some people are abusing that is causing damage, they need to do something quick before it is unrepairable. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah I see, ok. | |} ---- Agreed. Take the servers down now, figure out what to do about it after. Exploit to get plat. All I'm going to say about it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah oaky, I was aware of the issue, but didn't know if they made any official statement on this... | |} ---- ---- ---- It's not exactly an easy thing to reproduce by my understanding. You have to follow a few steps that would never come up during normal play. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's been occurring since drop 3 launched and to a certain degree before drop 3 but it wasn't as bad as it is now | |} ---- Fair enough then. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I put some CREDD up for sale last night when it was 9p. I created a sell order for 15p thinking I would never get it but just wanted to watch and see if the prices go up...and to think I could've had double ha! | |} ---- ---- ---- Sabotage was last patch | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- and Diablo 3 as well, that was frustrating one. | |} ---- And CREDD market. | |} ---- Yes, that was implied. I would say first and foremost the CREDD market. I just think it's stupid that there are 3 markets with different names. | |} ---- Basically that. If there's a way to do that relatively quickly, just dropping the banhammer, fixing the exploit, and resetting the AH, CX, and CREDD market, that would be fine. | |} ---- ---- Reversing those transactions won't affect people who bought rune reroll and additions and used them to perfect their gear | |} ---- Oh well. Gear isn't forever. If they were really meticulous they could absolutely do it though. Also, there has been 1 day of modules even existing. Not that many have been lost to this problem. | |} ---- ---- honestly i wouldnt care if it was only their gear that is being affected, but they have practically destroyed the game for credd players and this cannot go unpunished | |} ---- ---- Are we talking about exploiters? I believe they'd get banned either way so it kinda does work. | |} ---- Then what about all the people who did business with the exploiters, not knowing they were being paid exploit money? If the exploiters are spending the money rather than just sitting on it (which it's clear they are, given the price of CREDD right now,) then that money is going into the economy and ending up in the possession of players who didn't do anything wrong. Do they just leave all that money in the economy? It'd take weeks or months to flush out, depending on how long it takes CRB to halt the momentum of this thing, and that wrecks any economic changes they want to make to stabilize the economy and make earning/spending plat more engaging and enjoyable. I don't like the idea of a rollback. It's abhorrent, especially with the game on the ropes as it is, but given the length of time Carbine gave this thing to snowball it might be the only way to set things right. | |} ---- I thought it was pretty clear what reversing a transaction meant: those people get money taken away, and their sold items returned. | |} ---- Obviously the exploiters need to be punished, but if legit players bought a module from an exploiter and used it, that's not a problem. Also, there has been 1 day of modules even existing. Not that many have been lost to this problem. Last I checked when I logged out last night there were only 30 on the AH on Entity. | |} ---- That and the snowflake exploit literally destroyed the gw2 economy for a good while because they didnt do rollbacks and there's no way they can track down all the printed money when it's spread over hundreds of accounts via legit ah transactions. That's why they need to ban AND rollback imo. | |} ---- ---- ---- The guilty definitely need to be punished, ofc. Unfortunately your assertion regarding "cheating Carbine" is not correct. Carbine's already been paid by the first person who put the CREDD up for auction. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm with you on that, will definitely be taking a break after a roll back, that's if it takes place. Which is why I have logged off and don't plan on logging in until an official statement is made, I would suggest others do the same :/ Your progress may be all for none, unless of course you don't really mind. | |} ---- ---- More like they're cheating our CREDD players. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is probably one of the biggest concerns. That's a lot of CREDD that's suddenly out of the market and priced way higher. Basically, the CREDD I could have earned in 1 week is now up to a month. I'm not even sure how Carbine is going to address that. I'm very concerned that the servers are even still up right now. | |} ---- The recent inflation is the side-effect of an exploit. The normal market dynamic has been compromised. If the price goes much beyond 10p and my ability to generate plat remains constant, I'm out of the market as a buyer which means I'm out of the game. Drop 3 has already had a negative impact by level locking resource nodes. It won't affect me as much as some others, just means I'll no longer need to run errands on my lower level gatherers any more. Yep. | |} ---- ---- Means any and everything you did for xxx time is lost like you never did it. Could be hours could be days. So if a person for instance leveled from 1 to 50 in 2 days and they rolled back to when they were level 1 2 days prior they just leveled a character for nothing and have to do it all over again. If they rollback there better be some damn good comp. And no RNG Boomboxs dont count. | |} ---- Most likely. You would probably be given back your C.R.E.D.D | |} ---- ---- At a much lower price mind you its going for what? 30 plat or something now? Expect to lose 20 plat if they roll back. | |} ---- Oof... yeah, that's why a rollback is tricky. Purchased CREDD would have to be reaccounted. | |} ---- As I said, you would be given back the C.R.E.D.D itself, i.e you would have to sell the C.R.E.D.D back again. | |} ---- ---- ---- Something with plots on housing. Chua not allowed to say more. | |} ---- ---- 15-20p per 10 minutes. ^This Carbine needs to just bring the damn servers down indefintely until they've addressed the issue imo. | |} ---- If they indeed roll it back, then you should get the credd back. That sucks for someone like you, who thought great, I can now get 30p for my $20 (or however much it is in GBP). I think CRB should also allow refunds in such case - you get money back, they get credd back... basically voiding the transaction. | |} ---- If you don't get reimbursed then submit a support ticket with your order number from the transaction email, that should work | |} ---- ---- ---- yeah you can i did. and then i realised this was the exploit everyone was talking about and logged out the game | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I doubt that you accidentally ran in to the big exploit. It's pretty specific on how you do it, and it's VERY obvious when it's bugged out. | |} ---- Pretty much this. I logged out as soon as I heard something wasn't right and people were screaming for a rollback. I just don't want to make a bunch of progress and then suddenly lose it again. That being said, I completely support a rollback if that's what's needed. I just hope for some sort of announcement on the matter in the VERY near future. | |} ---- ---- That's what I'm thinking. There are certain steps to be taken, you don't follow these certain steps and then go, "ZOMG my bad guys, I didn't know." -.- | |} ---- ---- ----